


FE Rarepair Week 2019

by UntramenTaro



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, FE Rarepair Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntramenTaro/pseuds/UntramenTaro
Summary: Drawings and drabble for FE Rarepair Week 2019





	1. Day 1: Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Participating again! This time all the entries are made on the fly rather than being pre-planned like previous years, so do forgive me if they seem to lack polish!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukimura and Azura go momijigari.

It was the time of year that people often made pilgrimages to the mountains for momijigari, or leaf viewing. Much like sakura viewing, people often would go to scenic spots to see the trees and ground awash with autumn color.

Yukimura and Azura were, like other couples, on their way to the mountains for momijigari, where the Japanese maples and ginkgo trees painted the area in brilliant reds, oranges, and yellows. 

After spending a good amount of time admiring the autumn leaves, the pair decided to take the prettiest leaves as a memento and to press as bookmarks so they would not forget this day.


	2. Day 2:  Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukimura nurses a sick Azura

  
Azura had come down with a small cold and was feeling a little bit under the weather.

“Hold on, I have just the thing that will help you feel better,” Yukimura declared, before running to rummage through his old apothecary kit. 

Azura smiled, happy to be pampered and doted on by her worrywart husband. She watched her husband hurry to and fro, drawers clattering noisily as he pulled out his mortar and pestle and various herbs. 

After the fruits of his search and labor, he held out a small bowl of herbal tea.

“Drink up. This will help with your cold.”

She sat up in bed and laughed. “Thank you. Just watching you be so lively has me feeling better already!”


	3. Day 3: Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azura decides to make some candy for her husband.

Yukimura had admitted one day that he had been craving some sweets. It was an offhanded comment, but Azura latched onto the idea at once.

Sneaking off to the kitchen in the mess hall after hours, she conspired to make her husband some sweets. She had heard of some candy that was clear and beautiful like jewels called kohakutou. She had wanted to make them ever since she had heard of them but never found the opportunity to make them. Satisfying her husband’s sweet tooth proved just the proper excuse to make them!

And so, Azura’s foray into sugar candy making through trial and error began…


	4. Day 4: Thankful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azura and Yukimura count their blessings.

There were days that Yukimura would get sentimental and express his happiness, gratitude, and love all at once. Today was one of those days.

Those kinds of days were increasing in frequency now that Azura was pregnant with their first child. They had already decided on Shigure if it was a boy and Amane if it was a girl. 

Yukimura would sometimes gaze upon his pregnant wife and be completely overwhelmed with all sorts of emotions to the point of tears. Azura understood, of course, and would’ve cried right along with him if she wasn’t laughing at the whole affair. She knew in both of their hearts they shared the same happiness and gratitude that they were able to love one another, and that the goddesses would allow their love to bear fruit.

She reached out and wiped his tears, and as they held each other they were thankful to cherish the moment.


	5. Day 5: Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azura is feeling a little cold.

It was a relatively chilly day in Hoshido, as the coolness of autumn would soon give way to the coldness of winter.

Azura was not prepared for the season much at all.

“My hands are so cold.”

“Oh, are they?”

“Yeah, feel for yourself!” she proclaimed as she clapped her frigid hands on his cheeks teasingly. 

“Oh dear, they are cold,” Yukimura said while Azura was squishing his cheeks together. “I think I’ll try to warm them.”

“H-huh?”

He grabbed both of her hands and pressed them against his cheeks. He earnestly cupped her fingers in his hands as his cheeks were taking a reddish hue from blushing. “I’ll do my best to keep your hands warm.”

Azura’s own cheeks were starting to redden with the warmth that was flowing to her hands. 

“Is it warm?”

“Y-yes, it is…”


	6. Day 6: Passing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azura passed away, leaving so much behind. [SPOILERS FOR THE END OF FATES]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Read this entry from the previous rarepair week for more context.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479622/chapters/36041655)

It had been months since the final battle for peace in Hoshido, but time did little to blunt the pain of Azura’s passing.

Despite all of Yukimura’s efforts and energy being devoted to helping Ryoma rebuild the relationship between Hoshido and Nohr, when he found himself alone with his thoughts he would fall into a deep depression. He threw himself more and more into working to distract himself, but it came to no one’s surprise that it began to detrimentally affect his health.

Corrin felt immense guilt that he had ultimately lied to Yukimura that there was nothing left for him to mourn. Yes, though there was no body left, the last memento was her pendant, which he had promised would be thrown away. He could not bring himself to discard the pendant, however, and kept it. Finally after seeing Yukimura in such a pitiful state, he decided to forfeit the pendant to her widower. 

“Is this really…”

“It is. Her pendant.”

“And you’re giving it to me?”

“I should have a long time ago. Azura, she… she asked me to destroy it but I couldn’t bring myself to. And well, I would like to entrust her final will to you.”

“You shouldn’t have given this to me.” Yukimura clung onto the pendant as tears began to spill from his eyes. “You shouldn’t have given this to me because now I know that she’s gone.”

Corrin swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched Yukimura choking back his tears.

“It didn’t feel real that she was gone, but now that I am holding this, it just feels so cold in my hands, I…”

“I’m sorry. But I hope that perhaps this can give you the closure you need.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI IT’S BEEN YEARS BUT I’M STILL SAD THAT AZURA DOESN’T LIVE IN THE END OF BIRTHRIGHT.  
I had a good fluff streak going until the prompt got all sad, man.


	7. Day 7: Azure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you would catch glimpses of that azure colored hair... [Revelations AU where Azura rules Valla rather than Corrin]

After Kings Ryoma and Xander ceded some land to help rebuild Valla, there came the question who shall govern it. Azura had originally suggested Corrin to be the one to govern, but Azura, as the crown princess of Valla, had rights to the throne. 

It felt strange being the princess of Valla and former princess of Nohr and Hoshido respectively, but her upbringing and familiarity with both countries allowed her to gain favor with foreign affairs. As the new queen of Valla, she was at loss at what to do. Ryoma and Xander, as a favor to their former sister and fellow ruler, sent their best advisers to help her start properly rebuilding her homeland.

Yukimura was sent as an envoy from Hoshido. As soon as he arrived, he had spent countless days trying to apologize to Azura for everything. For not joining Corrin and her cause. For calling them traitors. For having been the cause for her kidnapping to Hoshido.

Yukimura’s stuffiness and adherence to decorum kept her at arms length initially, but out of all her advisers she was closest to him due to her familiarity. With time both of them grew ever closer and closer. Anyone would think that their relationship was purely political and business, however, if you paid close attention, you would sometimes see a single strand of azure hair clinging to his clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus concludes FE Rarepair Week! Thank you for reading.


End file.
